Seto was Clam
by Pipe-wrench-kid
Summary: Seto takes his brother's life and falls for Anzu. ( AKA Tea) (odd pairing)


Seto was /sCLAM  
  
by Pipe Wrench Kid (transcribed/translated by Amarok)  
  
"Uh, Seto?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
"What are you..."  
  
"Shut up kiddo, I don't want to make this any harder for me than it is," the older brother said with discast (disgust). Mokuba choed (choked) as the kinfe (knifef) blade sild (slid) into his chest.  
  
"Why, Seto, why, Seto?" Seto ran out of the room away from his dying brother.  
  
Moments later Auzu (Anzu) woke to Mokuba crying out in pain for some one to help him.  
  
"Mokuba, it's okay, I won't let you die." She knew in her heart that he wouldn't be able to live, and yet she held her sectert (secret) from him. Mokuba began to coke (choke) more and the blood contued (continued) to run out of his wound. Auzu (Anzu) tryed (tried) to help him feel better as he droe (drew) his last breaths. Then she told him.  
  
"... I want you to kno wbefore you go, that I could be caring (carrying) your child..." Auzu (Anzu) left out of the part that it could also be Seto's.  
  
Mokuba simled (smiled) at her with a look of joy and closed his eyes.  
  
"No, Mokuba, please don't go yet, please..."  
  
It was too late by the time help arrived. Seto's heir to the throum (throne) to the company was dead. And little did he know that Auzu (Anzu) was keeping somin (something) from him.  
  
Although Seto was /s clam (calm) as t hey when (went) through Mokuba's room, fear was running throughout his body.  
  
The next morning the house felt emty (empty) without the youger (younger) brother there. Auzu (Anzu) thought that she should tell Seto, but how did she know it (that) it belonged to Seto or Mokuba. Yet for some odd reasing (reason) she knew that she had lied to Mokuba.  
  
"Seto..."  
  
"What?" he said with a loud voice.  
  
"I have something to tell you that may make you hate me..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"What is it then, go on."  
  
"I think that I may be caring (carrying) your child."  
  
An odd sound came out of Seto. "You must be pulling my leg, right..."  
  
She looked at him with no fear.  
  
"Shit, it's true, right?"  
  
"I am afaired (afraid) so..."  
  
"Well then..." Moments past (passed) like days.  
  
"You might be proud of yourself, hoe."  
  
"Oh, I see you think just because I left your side for three days, you think it's your dead brother..."  
  
"I see that you have figered (figured) out my little lie."  
  
"So you killed him because I sleeped (slept) with him."  
  
"Yes... How far along are you, then..."  
  
"3 1/2 moths (months), why?"  
  
"Well, it am (if I am) right that child can't be Mokuba's."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because It has only been 2 moths (months) you had been (since you had been) with him..."  
  
"And plus last night."  
  
"So then do you hate me, or do you Just want to kill me like Mokuba, Seto? Do you feel any lost (loss) for that the only (because the only) living family you had left is now dead?"  
  
Seto had a tear run down his check (cheek), A sight Auzu (Anzu) had never seen.  
  
"What do you think? Do you think that am (I am) Just a beast that should be slatugered (slaughtered) as soon as one can? Or do you want to save me, Just as Mokuba had tryed (tried)?"  
  
"Please don't remind me that he's gone..."  
  
"Am (I am) sorry Auzu (Anzu), I didn't mean it." Seto took Auzu (Anzu) into his arms and held her agasit (against) his chest. Only then could he feel her rounded stomic (stomach). Seto couldn't not be happy. He haded (hadn't) been this happy seens (since) Mokuba was born. Hell, Seto was going to be a dod (dad).  
  
"So... have you told anyone about this?"  
  
"No, Seto."  
  
"Yuugi doesn't know."  
  
"Nobody, Seto, only you and I told Mokuba."  
  
"If I was (were) you, I would stay quiet for a little while."  
  
"That's fine with me."  
  
Auzu (Anzu) leaned up and kissed Seto with the lightless (lightest) touch to his lips. He couldn't help but feel his loions tighing (Uh... tightening) up. Auzu (Anzu) was every awear (every bit aware) of the fact, also.  
  
"I don't think that this the (this is) best thing for right now. Not with you caring (carrying) a child."  
  
"I know, but I want you so much." Auzu (Anzu) couldn't help herself from leaning up again to tase (taste) Seto's soft lips.  
  
"I know, me too..."  
  
"I guess your (you're) right, Seto, we don't want to hurt the baby."  
  
Seto Just held her there in his Arms, not ever wanting to let go. Auzu (Anzu) slowly pulled away.  
  
"So then what are you going to do today, Seto?"  
  
"Am (I am) not sure. I will most likely stay home today to work here, why?"  
  
"I thought that I would go hang-out (hang out) with Yuugi and the gana (gang)."  
  
"That sounds great to me. I think I will go work on the new V. Program. It has a few small problems that need work out (that need to be worked out)."  
  
Seto slid $300.00 into Auzu's (Anzu's) pants and yet again his loins tighting up. (yet again felt his loins tightening up/yet again his loins tightened up.).  
  
"Here, have some fun. I will meet you at the corenr (corner) of KC on the South Side @ (at) 2, sound good?"  
  
"Yes, Seto, I will see you there @ (at) 2." Auzu (Anzu) leaned up again to kiss him on the lips. Only this time a little more intench (intense).  
  
"I love you. Talk to you later, Seto."  
  
"I love you too, Auzu (Anzu). Bye."  
  
At 1:35 PM, Seto headed down the street. He wore a black shrit (shirt) with black pants and a silver trenchchot (trenchcoat). Seto walked with his head down with hands in his pant-pockets. He rounded the correr (corner) were (where) he was to meet Auzu (Anzu) @ (at) 1:50 PM.  
  
"Odd, am (I am) never early. Anyways (anyway) I bet She will be here in a little whille (while)."  
  
Seto dozed off leaning on the fence. That was till (until) a voice awoke him.  
  
"Hey there, Seto, sorry am late (I am) I was @ (at) Yuugi's house, his mom told me to tell you hello."  
  
"I see. Do you want to get something to eat? My treat."  
  
"OK then."  
  
"So, where do you wanta (want to) go to?"  
  
"I don't know." Seto was having problems with the little voice in his head.  
  
"iWhy don't you just kill her like you killed your brother, Seto?/i"  
  
"I can't, it won't be right."  
  
"iSo then your (you're) saying that Mokuba was OK to kill./i"  
  
"He sleept (slept) with my to be wife (wife-to-be)"  
  
"iOh, you are going to marry Auzu (Anzu)?/i"  
  
"Yes I must."  
  
"iDon't you love her?/i"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"iWell, you have to know then./i"  
  
"I just don't know right now." ...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Are you alright, Seto?"  
  
"Yeah, Auzu (Anzu), am fine (I am) Just thinking."  
  
"I hope you know that your head might blow-up (blow up) from thinking too much!"  
  
"If that was (were) true, it would have happend along (a long) time ago," Seto said with a Joy. (with joy) 


End file.
